Twin?
by Nona Butut
Summary: Naruto berisik, Naruko tenang. bagaimana bila mereka bertukaran tempat. prolog warn: SasufemNaru/GaaNaruko slight...
1. Chapter 1

Twins Trouble

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : T+  
Genre: -  
SasufemNaru / GaaNaruko slight ...

Warning : Typo(s), Ooc, EYD berantakan, alur kecepeten dan warning lainya.

.  
Sumarry : Berawal dari Naruto yang bosan dengan kehidupan sekolahnya dan memaksa Naruko bertukar tempat, dan di situlah dunia mereka terasa jungkir balik dan tirai mulai dibuka.

prolog

Naruto dan Naruko adalah kembar identik dengan raut wajah yang sama persis. Rambut pirang dan bola mata shappire yang begitu indah. Dan tak lupa kulit tan eksotis yang membuat keduanya terlihat cantik dan anggun.

Meskipun begitu, keduanya tidaklah sama persis sifatnya. Apa yang mereka suka sangat bertolak belakang seperti kutub utara dan selatan. Seperti barat dan timur.

Naruto berisik, Naruko tenang

Naruto bodoh, Naruko jenius

Naruto cenderung menuruni sifat Kushina yang notabene ibunya, cerewet dan bodoh. Sedangkan Naruko memiliki sifat yang sama persis ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, tenang dan jenius.

Naruto mudah bergaul, Naruko selalu menyendiri

Naruto memilik teman, Naruko tidak

Terlihat jelas perbedaan di antara mereka berdua. Hanya saja jika orang yang tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka kembar, saat di perjalanan orang lain kerap salah menyebutkan nama. Meskipun perbedaan sifat mereka sangatlah mencolok, hanya satu persamaan sifat mereka yaitu...

Tidak mau pura-pura menjadi orang lain

.  
"Huahhhh, aku tidak menyangka akan menginjakan kakiku di sini," seru Naruto tersenyum girang. Manik shappirenya menatap gedung megah yang akan ia tempati sementara untuk bersekolah. Mengagumi setiap gedung-gedung yang terpatri pada indra penglihatanya.

Konoha high school adalah sekolah negeri yang elite dan terkenal di Konoha. Dengan tiga gedung bertingkat dan juga taman yang sangat luas. Naruto tersenyum lebar menapaki setiap jalan setapak yang terapit oleh taman. Bersyukurlah ia kepada kakaknya aka Naruko yang mau menyetujui untuk bertukar tempat. Setidaknya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana ia bersekolah di sekolah elite dan terkenal disiplin. Mengapa Naruto harus bertukar tempat? Jawabanya adalah mereka tidak satu sekolah. Dengan otak minimnya ia tak mungkin bisa lulus ujian masuk ke sekolah ini, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang jenius itu yang dengan mudahnya mampu masuk hanya dengan menyodorkan kertas hasil ujian dengan nilai 10. Untuk itu, Naruto hanya bisa masuk ke sekolah swasta dan itu jauh dari tempatnya tinggal dan mau tak mau ia harus tinggal di apartement. Tapi, seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat liburan musim panas, ia memaksa Naruko untuk bertukar tempat. Awalnya kakaknya menolak karna ia akan mengambil tes lompat kelas tapi berkat bujukan atau bisa dibilang paksaan Naruto akhirnya Naruko menyetujuinya. Dan berakhirlah Naruto di sini. Berjalan di koridor menuju kelas yang semalam diintruksikan Naruko. Dengan seragam KHS dan name tag 'Naruko Uzumaki' menempel manis di dadanya. Rambut kuning panjangnya ia kuncir dua dan sebuah jepitan biru menempel manis pada rambutnya.

Ia tersenyum manis ke setiap siswa yang menatap aneh padanya. Ia tak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia begitu semangat ingin segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bisa bertemu teman-teman baru. Ia sangat senang memiliki banyak teman.

Kelas 11-B

Tanpa terasa kakinya tlah sampai pada kelas yang di beri tahu Naruko semalam. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai membuka knop pintu.

"Ohayouuuuu" serunya semangat dengan senyuman lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

Hening

Tak ada satupun sahutan siswa yang membalas sapaanya. Senyumnya memudar, berganti raut heran. Ia memperhatikan semua murid yang tlah hadir itu tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan err aneh. Seolah-olah ada yang aneh di dirinya. 'Ada apa dengan mereka?' Batinya.

.  
Naruko tercengang melihat gedung yang beberapa bulan akan ia tempati. Ia meneguk ludah demi menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengutuk Naruto. Ia bergidik ngeri melihat keadaan sekolah yang ia tapaki. Tembok yang tercorat-coret, sampah yang berserakan. Melihatnya saja membuat dirinya mual.

Dirinya memang tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan kotor. Tapi kenapa justru dirinyalah yang terjebak dalam tempat menjijikan seperti ini? Salahkan adiknya yang memang suka sekali suasana baru saat bosan. Dan salahkan dirinya yang selalu tidak tega melihat tatapan puppy eyes Naruto. Naruko menghela nafas. Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalanya pening.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan," Naruko melirik tajam ke arah seseorang siswa yang menyapanya. Ia sedikit mendelik dengan kelakuan siswa berambut merah seenaknya menyentuh bahunya. Ia bahkan tidak membalas sapaan siswa tersebut, ia masih asik melototi tangan siswa tersebut.

"Oi oi, sepertinya mood'mu pagi ini sedang buruk, Naru-chan?" Ucap siwa tersebut sembari menarik tanganya agar gadis di sampingnya berhenti melototinya.

"Aku hanya sedang malas... Gaara," ucap Naruko, ia tadi sempat menilik name tag pemuda itu agar tidak salah menyebutkan nama.

"Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi!" Gaara menyeret Naruto aka Naruko untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Seumur hidup dalam hidup Naruko ini pertama kalinya ia diajak teman sebayanya. Biasanya ia hanya berjalan sendirian. Ini sangat asing dan terasa aneh. Ia tiada terbiasa dengan orang asing tapi saat ini posisinya sedang menyamar sebagai Naruto. Ia tak mungkin menepis tangan Gaara. Ia hanya menurut saja saat Gaara menyeretnya dan ia merasa dunianya akan terasa jungkir balik.

.  
Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini asli milik Chimi

Warning: Ooc, typo, dan warning lainnya deh.

.

.

.

Harusnya Naruko tahu bahwa keputusannya untuk menyetujui bertukar tempat adalah salah. Tapi apakah ia bisa bila harus menolak permintaan Naruto. Tentu saja tidak. Terkadang ia mengutuki sifatnya yang terlalu mudah luluh oleh bujukan Naruto dan ia menyesali atas ketidak tegasan dirinya.

Dan harusnya Naruko memikirkan sejauh itu. Di tempat dan situasi baru, Naruko harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan Naruto sewaktu sekolah. Kenapa ia baru berfikir sekarang? Jika ia bertukar posisi tentu saja ia akan menjalani peran yang ada. Menjadi Naruto di sekolahnya. Beradaptasi dengan sekolahan yang jauh dari impiannya, beradaptasi dengan teman yang tak dikenalnya.

Teman?

Kata itu begitu menggelitik dirinya. Ia menoleh ke arah sekitarnya. Di sini banyak sekali temannya, ah lebih tepatnya teman Naruto bukan temannya. Bukankah selama ini ia tidak memiliki teman? Hanya beberapa, itu pun teman diskusi pelajaran, selebihnya tidak ada. Ia terbiasa sendiri, membaca novel dan memakan bentonya di bawah pohon nan rindang di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia terbiasa sendiri tanpa obrolan, gurauan dan pertengkaran. Ia biasa sendiri, menatap awan putih dan bertegur sapa dengan gumpalan putih itu.

Tapi saat ini, ia duduk dikelilingi banyak siswa. Dikelilingi orang-orang yang akan mengajaknya bicara, menemaninya memakan bekal yang ia bawa. Dan orang-orang yang akan ia sebut teman selama ia bersekolah di sini.

Naruko tersenyum tipis. Bahagianya menjadi Naruto, memiliki banyak teman, sedangkan ia tidak, justru yang ia miliki musuh yang berjibun. Beginikah rasanya memiliki teman? Ia bertanya di dalam hatinya. Naruko tersenyum samar, meskipun dirinya sangat susah beradaptasi dengan hal baru, tapi ia takan menyesal bila merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Naru-chan?" panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruko. Ia menoleh ke arah samping, dilihatnya siswi berambut blonde pucat tengah menatapnya intens. "Apa?" tanyanya polos. Ia melihat siswi yang ia kenal bernama Ino itu menghela nafas.

"Ada apa? Sedari tadi kau hanya diam. Kau bahkan tidak menyentuh bekalmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?". Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ino sukses menarik perhatian Karin, Kiba, Gaara dan Chouji yang kebetulan berada satu meja dengannya. Mereka semua menatap Naruko penuh tanya.

Ditatap banyak orang membuat Naruko sedikit risih. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya tenang. Ia menyeruput jus jeruknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Kau yakin, kau tak apa?"  
"Ya,"  
"Kau tidak sakit kan?"  
"Tidak,"  
"Kenapa kau jadi irit bicara, seperti bukan Naru-chan saja,".

Memang bukan! Naruko ingin menjawab seperti itu tetapi ia justru tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia juga mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa berpura-pura menjadi Naruto. Mungkin ia memakai nama Naruto, tetapi tetap saja ia menjadi seorang Naruko yang tenang, irit bicara. "Aku baik-baik saja ko," Naruko tersenyum tipis agar temannya tidak khawatir.

Dan mereka semua saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan memandangi kotak bento di hadapannya dengan malas. Walau ia merasa senang karena pada akhirnya ia bisa menikmati bento buatan kaasannya setelah sekian lama tidak ia nikmati. Yah, itu karna dia di sekolah sebelumnya ia harus menyiapkan sendiri. Maklumlah, jarak antara rumah dan sekolah cukup jauh jadi ia tidak bisa pulang pergi dan mengharuskan tinggal di apartement dan jauh terpisah dari keluarganya.

Naruto menghela nafas kembali, harusnya ia senang. Tapi, kesenangan itu harus tersamar oleh kesepian. Manik shappirenya memandang seluruh penghuni kantin sekolah. Tawa dan obrolan riuh meramaikan suasana kantin. Tapi mengapa tidak ada satu pun yang berani duduk di sampingnya? Jangankan duduk, menyapa pun mereka enggan. Dengan keadaan seperti itu membuat Naruto merindukan sahabatnya di Seika high school. Ia merindukan banyolan Kiba, perhatian Gaara, omelan Ino dan sindiran Karin. Hah, lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas. Tanganya mengaduk-aduk bentonya malas.

"Bo-bolehkah a-aku duduk di sini?", Naruto menoleh memandang seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah memeluk bento miliknya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, memastikan bahwa ia tidaklah salah dengar.

"Bolehkah?"

Naruto tersentak dan ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Ia tersenyum girang.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh bergabung denganku,"ucap Naruto senang. Ia mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya menyambut keinginan gadis di hadapannya.

Gadis itu aka Hinata tercengang melihat senyum lebar Naruko aka Naruto. Ia tidak pernah melihat Naruko tersenyum begitu lebar. Yang ia tahu sosok Naruko itu pendiam, tenang dan irit bicara.

"A-arigattou," ucap Hinata menghentikan lamunanya. Ia pun duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia mulai membuka bento miliknya, sesekali melirik Naruto yang masih tetap memasang cengirannya.

"Um...a-ano, se-sepertinya Uzumaki-san sedang bahagia?" ucap Hinata penuh hati-hati.

"Ah iya, tentu saja. Aku sangat bahagia bila ada yang mau makan bersamaku," jawab Naruto senang.

"Bukankah Uzumaki-san yang selalu mengasingkan diri?"

 **Deg**

Benarkah? Bahwa Naruko selalu sendiri. Mengasingkan diri? Apa maksudnya? Ia pikir kakak kembarnya sangat baik, jadi tidak mungkin bila Naruko tidak memiliki teman. Tapi ia memang tidak pernah mendengar Naruko bercerita tentang teman sekolahnya. Ia pikir karena Naruko malas untuk bercerita. Ternyata ini, ternyata memang tidak ada bahasan tentang teman.

"Go-gomen," cicit Hinata, ia takut kalau ucapannya menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

"Ah tidak apa-apa," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berteman dengan Uzumaki-san, tetapi Uzumaki-san selalu pergi sendirian ke taman belakang," ucap Hinata.

Fakta apalagi ini. Benarkah Naruko se'tertutup itu di sekolahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maukah kau berteman denganku," Naruto mengulurkan tanganya. Mungkin ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kakaknya sewaktu di sekolah. Namun tidak ada salahnya bila ia ingin mengubahnya walau sedikit. "Maaf bila mungkin aku mengacuhkanmu sewaktu dulu, tapi bisakah kita memulai dari nol," sambung Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Ha'i, Uzumaki-san,".

"Hei, kenapa kau masih formal begitu. Panggil saja Naruko," kata Naruto.

"Ruko-chan," Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu mereka berdua menikmati bento mereka dengan obrolan kecil, terkadang Naruto berceloteh hingga membuat Hinata tertawa.

Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa Naruko yang dingin bisa se'asyik ini. Dan yang ia tidak tahu adalah Naruko di hadapannya bukanlah Naruko yang ia kenal.

"Oiii apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Naruto sembari berlari. Di belakangnya segerombolan siswi berlari mengejarnya.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga membuat dirinya terdesak seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja saat bel pulang berbunyi, banyak siswi yang menunggu dirinya. Awalnya ia menganggap mereka hanya ingin menemui teman yang memang satu kelas dengannya, namun tanpa diduga, mereka justru menarik paksa dirinya agar mengikuti mereka. Tentu saja Naruto memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari jeratan mereka. Ia berlari dan terus berlari dengan mereka yang masih saja setia membuntuti.

Oke, sebenarnya dimana letak kesalahannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal mereka, jadi tidak mungkin ia membuat masalah.

Shit! Naruto mengumpat kesal karena ia terpojok di jalan buntu. Ia berbalik dan mendapati para siswi itu menyerigai senang. Ia menelan ludah ketakutan. Bila satu lawan satu mungkin masih bisa ia hadapi. Tapi ini, satu lawan dua puluh. Keadaan yang benar-benar tidak menguntungkan.

"Tangkap dia!" Seru salah seorang yang mungkin pemimpin mereka. Naruto meronta-ronta dalam kungkungan tiga orang siswi. Ia digiring seperti nara pidana hukuman mati. Bahkan murid-murid yang kebetulan masih ada di sekolah tidak berani membantunya, hanya bisa menatap iba ke arahnya.

 **Brak** k

Tubuh Naruto terlempar ke dalam toilet. Ia berusaha bangkit dan menerobos pintu, namun sayang pintu itu telah lebih dulu tertutup.

Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu toilet dengan keras. "Oiii buka pintunya," teriak Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban ataupun suara yang terdengar di koridor. Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang terpasang manis di tangannya.

Pukul 15.00

Oh shit! Rupanya ia sudah berada di dalam toilet selama setengah jam. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Siapapun di luar, tolong bukain pintunya," teriak Naruto kembali.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Bodoh sekali dirinya, bukankah jam segini semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah? Mana mungkin ada yang mendengar teriakannya? Naruto bersungut ria di dalam hati.

Tap tap tap

Naruto menegakan tubuhnya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. "Siapa di sana? Tolong aku," teriaknya berharap orang tersebut mendengarnya. Langkah suara itu makin mendekat dan Naruto tidak berhenti bersuara. Ia terus meminta tolong pada seseorang yang ia yakini telah berdiri di balik pintu.

Cklek

"Kau...?"

. . .

Naruko mendengus kesal. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Manik shapire'nya menatap malas ke arah siswa berambut ungu. Menunggu dengan jengkel siswa tersebut untuk bicara.

Tadi selepas bel sekolah. Siswa bernama Arashi ini mendatangi kelasnya. Mengajaknya ke taman belakang karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tetapi hingga saat ini, pemuda itu tidak kunjung membuka suara. Hello, ini hampir 20 menit ia berdiri. Dia pikir tidak lelah berdiri seperti ini. Naruko mendengus dengan kasar.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" ucap Naruko yang sudah jengah dengan keheningan memuakan ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan-" ucap Arashi memberi jeda. Naruko menaikan satu alisnya. "Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku," sambung Arashi.

Naruko melotot tak percaya. Apa dia bilang? Dia menyatakan cinta kepadanya? Ralat, maksudnya pada adik kembarnya? Oh ya ampun, generasi macam apa ini. Hei ia masih sekolah, belum pantas berpacaran. Kalau mengagumi sih tidak apa. Tapi, itu pemikirannya. Ia tidak tahu pemikiran Naruto. Tapi, bukankah saat ini ia berperan menjadi Naruto. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau ia yang menjawab menurut pikirannya.

"Terima kasih kau telah menyukaiku. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa," ucap Naruko berusaha tidak menyakiti hati pemuda itu.

"Kenapa?"

Dan Naruko kembali terdiam mendapat pertanyaan itu. Kenapa? Dia mengatakan kenapa? Tentu saja dia bukan tipenya. Eits, bukan itu, maksudnya ia ingin fokus sekolah.

"Aku ingin fokus belajar," jawab Naruko singkat. Dan ledakan tawa menyeruak dari bibir Arashi. Naruko mengernyit bingung. Apa jawabannya ada yang lucu? Kenapa Arashi tertawa? Apa yang ia tertawakan?

"Kau bercanda? Bukankah kau mengejar-ngejar si zombie itu. Dan kau bilang ingin fokus belajar? Hahaha, kau sangat lucu," ucap Arashi memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli.

Zombi?

Siapa dia? Pacar Naruto kah?

"Itu dulu, sekarang aku sudah berubah. Permisi," kata Naruko pergi meninggalkan Arashi dengan acuh. Ia tidak mau emosinya keluar bila terus meladeni Arashi. Ia lebih senang menghindari apapun yang membuatnya lepas kontrol, dari pada terjadi sasuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Selalu seperti itu.

Arashi menatap punggung Naruko. Matanya menatap tajam. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat.

"Kau hanya milikku, Naru-chan,"

Naruto menjelajah ke seluruh kamar milik Naruko. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia ingini. Laci, lemari, meja belajar, namun nihil, barang itu tidak ada.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang Queen size milik kakaknya itu. Maniknya menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menutup matanya sejenak.

Ia terus berpikir dimana Naruko menyimpan barang itu? Barang pribadi Naruko? Dimana biasanya seseorang menaruh benda berharganya?

Bawah kasur?

Kata itu meluncur bebas dari otaknya. Secepat kilat Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengangkat kasur yang lumaya berat itu dan... Ada? Barang itu ada.

Buku kecil berwarna biru. Naruto segera meraihnya dan membenarkan kasur itu kembali.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Ia memanglah mencari buku ini. Buku diary yang ia yakin milik Naruko. Mungkin ia bisa mendapat sedikit jawaban dari apa yang baru saja menimpa dirinya.

 _7 Agustus_

 _Hari ini aku benar-benar sial. Fans gila itu mengejarku dan melempariku dengan telur. Cih, berani sekali mereka. Mereka pikir aku masuk Osis karena ingin dekat dengan idola mereka. Sasuke Uchiha? Mendengar namanya saja baru kali ini. Apalagi melihat wajahnya. Lantas apa yang membuat mereka berpikir kalau aku ingin masuk osis karena ada dia? Benar-benar otak udang._

Sasuke Uchiha?

Siapa dia? Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. Dan Naruko juga tidak mengenalnya? Diary ini ditulis Naruko saat baru saja menjadi siswa baru di Konoha High School. Jadi Naruko memiliki musuh sebanyak itu semenjak kelas satu dan Naruko tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padanya. Kenapa saudaranya itu sangat tertutup?

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia merasa tidak berguna menjadi saudara karena membiarkan Naruko kesusahan sendiri.

Sasuke Uchiha

Ia akan menanam nama itu sebagai target utama untuk semua yang diterima Naruko. Ia berjanji akan memberi perhitungan pada siapa saja yang pernah menyakiti saudaranya.

.

.

.

Naruto mendengus sebal. Saat ini dirinya tengah mengikuti rapat Osis. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan saudari kembarnya itu, kenapa mau menjadi anggota Osis bila isinya hanya diskusi panjang lebar yang membuat dirinya mengantuk? Menurut Naruto, tidak ada untungnya menjadi anggota Osis. Ia hanya akan mati kebosanan bila terus terjebak di dalam ruangan ini. Tapi ia harus tetap menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengantuk.

Ia menoleh ke seluruh anggota yang hadir. Ia mengernyit saat melihat sebuah bangku yang masih kosong. Ternyata ada juga yang lebih malas darinya.

Cklek

Seluruh mata menoleh ke arah pintu, tepatnya ke arah siswa yang baru masuk. Rambut raven berbentuk seperti pantat ayam dan wajah dinginnya yang mampu membuat seluruh siswi mimisan. Mata onixnya yang kelam yang seakan mampu menyedot siapapun yang menatapnya.

Naruto melirik siswa itu dari ekor matanya. 'Uchiha Sasuke' sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Naruto berusaha mengingat dimana ia melihat nama itu. Ah! ia ingat, ia pernah membacanya di dalam diary Naruko. Dan ia tahu siapa itu Sasuke.

Siswa yang membuatnya kerepotan dengan fansgirl'nya. Pemuda yang menjadi alasan pembully'an dirinya oleh para siswi kemarin siang. Ia tidak akan melupakan peristiwa siang itu. Bagaimana dirinya dilempari telur dan disiram air tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dan ia juga terkunci di kamar mandi. Untung saja ada penjaga sekolah yang menemukan dirinya. Kalau tidak, ia pasti terpaksa menginap di wc sekolah.

Naruto merasa jengkel dengan tingkah para siswi kepadanya. Ia juga merasa heran mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu kepadanya?Setelah ditelusuri lewat Diary Narukolah ia menemukan jawabannya. Dan sekarang ia tahu, dengan siapa ia harus meminta pertanggung jawaban.

Naruto masih sibuk melirik Sasuke di saat rapat berlangsung. Bahkan ia tidak mencatat apapun perihal rapat yang ia ikuti.

"Nah sekian rapat hari ini,"

Suara itu mampu membuyarkan fokus Naruto. Ia mengernyit seperti orang bodoh melihat teman-temannya merapikan alat tulis mereka.

"Minggu depan, aku menginginkan laporan hasil rapat tadi dari kalian," ucap siswa berambut merah dengan berwajah baby face itu.

Oh shitt, Naruto tidak mencatat apapun sedari tadi. Ia tidak mungkin menyerahkan laporan tanpa mengerti isi diskusi tadi. Mendadak ia menjadi panik sendiri.

"Ano senpai-"

"Ya Naruko," Naruto tersenyum kikuk melihat siswa bername tag Sasori itu.

"Um, aku lupa tentang isi diskusi tadi," Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Dobe,"

Ctak

Naruto mendengus kesal. Wajahnya merah padam dengan perempatan urat yang tercetak indah. Jika ini anime mungkin saat ini kepalanya tengah mengeluarkan asap panas dan siap melelehkan siapapun.

Siiinggg

Naruto menatap tajam sosok yang berani mengatainya. Dilihatnya Sasuke tersenyum miring padanya. Senyum mengejek yang membuat Naruto semakin naik pitam.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme?!" teriak Naruto kesal, tangannya menunjuk tidak sopan pada wajah yang masih menampakan raut datar.

"Ternyata selain dobe, kau juga tuli," Sasuke semakin melebarkan serigaian sinisnya, onixnya menatap remeh siswi di depannya.

"Teme bastard, damn it," bentak Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga pemuda itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

Sasori yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa menghela nafa. Ia tidak pernah melihat Naruko lepas kontrol seperti ini dan bisa seceroboh ini, tidak mendengarkan rapat yang berlangsung. Tidak biasanya, yang ia tahu Naruko itu disiplin dan mampu menyembunyikan emosinya. Tapi apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya, Naruko dengan terbuka mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak menulis sedikit pun hasil rapat tadi dan sekarang... Bertengkar dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kalian kalau mau bertengkar, lebih baik cari arena lain saja jangan di sini," ucap Sasori yang mulai jengah dengan pertengkaran saling lempar ejekan itu.

"Dia yang memulainya, Senpai. Apa salahnya kalau aku bertanya?"

"Salahnya karna kau Dobe,"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Teme. Aku ini jenius,"

"Jenius dalam hal mencontek,"

"Apa kau bilang, Teme?".

"Diaammmm!" seru Sasori yang mulai kesal. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Lebih baik kau keluar, bukankah rapat sudah selesai? Untuk apa masih di sini?" tanpa merespon ucapan Sasori, Sasuke melengos meninggalkan ruang osis. Sasori menghela nafas mendapati tingkah kurang ajar kohai'nya itu. Lalu ia menoleh menatap Naruto yang masih menekuk wajahnya.

Sasori meraih sebuah lembar kertas dan menyodorkan ke arah Naruto, "Kau bawa saja ini, kau pelajari dan berikan laporannya minggu depan," Sasori tersenyum tipis.

Naruto menatap penuh kagum melihat kebijakan Sasori dan senyum itu sedikit membuat Naruto merona. Ternyata bila diamati dari dekat, wajah senpai'nya ini sangat tampan. Tidak kalah dengan boy band yang tengah digandrungi para perempuan.

"Terima kasih," Naruto menerima kertas itu, ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasori. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu senpai," Naruto mohon diri meninggalkan Sasori di ruangannya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Oke, Chimi akui ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Hah, Chimi hanya berusaha melanjutkan apa yang sudah Chimi mulai. Untuk urusan bagus jeleknya fic Chimi, itu terserah penilaian readers semua. Chimi ucapkan terima kasih atas semua riview yang sudah masuk, yang mendukung Chimi. Asli Chimi terhura hiks hiks #plak ini fic pertama dengan pair SasufemNaru. Maaf ya, bila masih ada typo, Chimi sudah berusaha seteliti mungkin dalam menyunting. Makasih semua, kritik dan saran Chimi terima. Salam damai dari Chimi-tan, jaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Helm?-ceklist

Pemukul?-ceklist

Tameng?-ceklist

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat dandanan dirinya. Rambut pirang panjangnya ditekuk sedemikian rupa hingga masuk seluruhnya ke dalam helm biru yang ia kenakan. Tangannya memegang tongkat baseball, mengayunkannya ke kanan kiri dengan tangan kanannya, melatih dirinya agar terbiasa memukul dengan satu tangan. Kemudian tangan kirinya memegang sebuah tameng yang merupakan tutup panci yang ia ambil dari dapur rumahnya. Seragam sekolahnya telah ia lepas, tergantikan kaos orange bermotif bulat hitam kecil-kecil, dipadu dengan celana berbahan kaos berwarna hitam bergaris putih di samping kiri-kanan. Tas sekolahnya tlah menempel manis dalam gendongan punggungnya.

"Yosh! Saatnya beraksi!" Naruto mencengkram pemukul baseball itu makin erat, dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan menuju pintu toilet, meninggalkan ruang berbau menyengat tersebut.

Cklek

"Serbuuuu!" Saat pertama membuka pintu toilet, didapatinya puluhan siswi tengah menunggu dirinya. Naruto sudah tahu hal ini, maka dengan cepat ia berlari menerobos barisan siswi gila itu, tak memperdulikan beberapa siswi yang terjatuh akibat tubrukannya.

"Mana tenaga kalian, bodoh! Nyahaha!" teriak Naruto diikuti tawa kemenangan. Dapat ia dengar dari telinganya derap langkah kaki mulai mengejar, tak harus menoleh, ia sudah tahu siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

Drap drap drap

Naruto menuruni tangga yang begitu lenggang, karna sekolah sudah bubar sejak setengah jam yang lalu, mustahil ada murid masih berkeliaran kecuali kalau dia anggota Fansgirl tak berguna yang bertugas membully'nya.

Ada rasa kesenangan yang didapat oleh Naruto di setiap ia berlari, seperti sebuah film yang ia tonton, dimana sang tokoh utama tengah dikejar oleh pembunuh bayaran, ia bisa merasakan perasaan itu. Debar yang menyenangkan dan debar yang memuaskan.

Sett

Naruto menghentikan larinya di tengah lapangan depan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati para fansgirls gila itu menghentikan langkahnya pula. Ia menyerigai lebar.

Naruto menatap kantong-kantong yang dibawa para siswa itu dan ia bisa mengira bahwa itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Persiapannya tidak salah, untung dia telah membawa tongkat baseball milik ayahnya itu. Yah meskipun ini sedikit keterlaluan.

"lempar!" titah seorang siswi yang merupakan ketua dari fans club Sasuke itu, namanya Tayuya.

Mendengar perintah komandannya, semua anggota SFC bergegas melempari sosok pirang yang tengah berdiri menantang dengan tomat busuknya.

Bugh

Naruto memukul sebuah tomat membalik arah dan 'crat' tomat busuk itu mendarat manis tepat di wajah Tayuya. Naruto tertawa kencang, tangannya sibuk melindungi diri sekaligus memukul tomat-tomat busuk yang membombardir dirinya.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Tidak ada keuntungan dalam pembuatan fic ini kecuali untuk kepuasan sendiri.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari hasil otak saya, jika ada scene yang sama, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Warning: Au, Ooc, Typo, and etc.**

 **Chapter 3**

Malam tlah merambati kota Konoha. Lampu pijar mulai memasang sinarnya menerangi kota. Lalu lintas tetap masih padat merambati jalanan. Pemuda-pemudi keluar masuk area pertokoan. Tawa pecah yang menambah keramaian kota berselimut malam itu.

Sepasang muda-mudi masih terdiam di atas motor yang melaju menembus dinginnya malam. Dua orang berbeda warna rambut ini masih berkutat dalam kebisuan, membiarkan hiruk pikuk menjadi dawai musik yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

Naruko menghela nafas sejenak, manik seindah batu shappire'nya ia gulirkan pada toko-toko yang berjejer yang ia lewati. Sebenarnya dia bukanlah tipe yang suka pergi keluyuran di malm hari. Tetapi tadi sore dengan tiba-tiba Ino dan kawan-kawan menariknya untuk ikut bersama mereka. Katanya si gadis keturunan Yamanaka itu sangat ingin melihat sunset. Kalau ingin pergi kenapa dia mengajak dirinya turut serta? Padahal 2 teman saja cukup kan? Jadi ia tak perlu susah payah turut serta. Benar-benar merepotkan. Oke, ia jadi meminjam trade mark si Shikamaru, sahabat serta rivalnya dalam merebutkan juara sekolah.

Ckit

Tubuh Naruko sedikit maju ke depan hingga menempel di punggung pria di depannya. Naruko mendengus sebal dengan tingkah Gaara yang memboncengnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa tidak menge'rem mendadak seperti tadi?" dengus Naruko yang dibalas cengiran Gaara.

"Kau kaget?" tanya pemuda bermarga Sabaku menoleh ke arah Naruko yang memasang wajah sebalnya. "Oke, aku minta maaf," Gaara tersenyum simpul, menatap pada Naruko berharap agar gadis yang mungkin sedang badmood ini memaafkannya.

"Hm, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Naruko kembali yang tak menyadari dimana ia berada.

"Kita sudah sampai," jawaban Gaara membuat Naruko mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping kanan, dapat dilihatnya bangunan menjulang tinggi dengan bertuliskan 'Moon Apartement'. Ah ternyata memang benar dia sudah sampai. 'Bodoh' kenapa ia tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai?. Dengan kikuk ia turun dari motor milik Gaara.

Ada rona merah menggantung di masing-masing pipinya, beruntung malam menyamarkan keadaannya. Ia sedikit malu karna sudah memaki Gaara tadi. "Makasih tumpangannya," kata Naruko dengan senyum dipaksakan, salah satu tangannya mengusap tengkuk yang sedikit kedinginan itu.

"Cuma itu," Naruko menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Gaara. Apa maksudnya, dirinya membatin.

Ia menatap Gaara yang tersenyum lebar lalu menunjuk pipinya sendiri. Naruko mendelik tak percaya. What! Apaan itu!

"Mau?" Naruko berkata dengan suara yang teramat sangat manis, tak lupa kerlingan jahil ia keluarkan. Tentu saja itu membuat Gaara semakin melebarkan cengirannya. Naruko mengangkat bogeman tangan'nya dan melirik ke arah Gaara dengan serigaian penuh arti, hingga membuat si rambut merah menghentikan senyumnya. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak.

"Terakhir, aku pernah meninju seseorang hingga pingsan. Kalau sekarang mungkin aku bisa membuat seseorang sekarat," ucap Naruko dengan senyum manisnya yang masih melekat.

Glek

Gaara menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Wajahnya menatap horor ke arah Naruko yang masih tersenyum manis yang baginya mirip senyum iblis. Serigaian yang mengancam, mau tak mau membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"A-aku hanya bercanda, Naruto. Jangan kau anggap serius. Kita ingin kan teman," Gaara menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruko dan menyingkirkan bogem yang siap dilancarkan itu ke bawah. Ia memasang wajah paling imut berakting bahwa ia benar-benar bercanda agar gadis di depannya tidak murka.

Oh heloo, ia harus berpikir ulang jika membuat Naruto murka. Ia pernah menyaksikan sendiri bahwa gadis di depannya ini menghajar senpainya yang hendak meminta uang padanya.

Naruko mendengus kasar. Untung ia menemukan coretan tangan Naruto di tengah-tengah buku pelajaran bahwa adik kembarannya itu pernah menghajar orang dan sanggup membuat Gaara takut padanya. Oke, dia jadi sedikit ngeri jika harus membayangkan adiknya seperti itu. Tapi yah, anggap saja pengalaman Naruto sebagai poin keberuntungan untuknya. Setidaknya menyelamatkan keadaan seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang." pamit Gaara memasang helm merahnya yang tadi sempat ia buka. Sebelum menyalakan motornya, ia menatap Naruko sekali lagi dengan senyum manisnya. "Selamat malam," ucap Gaara sedikit mengacak rambut Naruko dengan gemas, yang membuat gadis itu mendelik galak ke arahnya.

Belum sempat Naruko mengeluarkan protesnya, Gaara sudah lebih dulu pergi berlalu.

Naruko bersungut ria menatap punggung Gaara yang tlah menjauh bersama dengan kencang lajunya kendaran milik pemuda itu. Ia menyentuh rambut pirang yang tadi sempat dirusak oleh Gaara.

"Apa-apaan dia, berani sekali mengacak rambutku, huft!" sungutnya sebal tapi ada seulas lengkungan bibirnya yang membentuk senyum samar tercetak di wajah yang memerah karna hawa dingin itu. Gadis sulung kembar dari pasangan MinaKushi akhirnya melenggang masuk, menggerakan kakinya menuju apartement miliknya yang berada di lantai 2 itu, sebelum hawa dingin menusuk tubuhnya. Mungkin segelas coklat panas mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

sori banget harus ku potong, soalnya bakalan gantung kalo ku ptong pas akhir ketikanku, sedangkan aku lg malas ngetik lagi. maaf kan aku. tapi akhir Seotember ini akan ku update lagi, okey.


End file.
